¿La hija de Ranma?
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Un extraño acontecimiento, alguien ha aparecido pero no para reclamar su derecho como prometida... Simplemente viene para colocar mas patas arriba el universo de Ranma... ¿Estaran listos para ser padres?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Simplemente lo hago para que podamos pasar todos un buen rato n.n  
**

*******************************/*/****************** *********************************

**¿La Hija de Ranma?**

Era un hermoso día en Nerima, las aves cantaban ante el panorama de cielo que prometía nuevos acontecimientos, si bien desde la llegada de cierta persona al distrito había ocasionado que ningún día fuera normal, pues se había echo común ver las disputas de ciertas prometidas y también la nueva forma de viajar gracias al mazo de la menor de las Tendo.

Pero ahora al ser aun de madrugada los habitantes dormían apaciblemente, cada uno en distintos sueños desde los más simples a los más complejos, pero cierta peli Azul se encontraba sumergida en lo que parecía ser una escena de la vida cotidiana solamente que se encontraba en un hermoso prado, donde miles de flores de distintos colores se esparcían por todo el ancho y largo de la tierra, ella se encontraba en el medio encima de lo que parecía ser un hermoso mantel de picnic y a su lado una extraña pero hermosa chica se encontraba.

De larga cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos casi azules, casi claros se veían totalmente risueños e inocentes. La akane de los sueños se sonrojo suavemente al pensar que ciertos rasgos de aquella chica le hacían acordarse a su prometido…aquel engreído pero en cierta manera atento prometido.

-¿Le ocurre algo?—La muchacha a su lado la volteo a ver, con un tono de voz sereno completamente educada, mientras le sonreía amigablemente…Akane estaba consiente que era un sueño, un sueño que se repetía constantemente, en donde aquella chica siempre le preguntaba de su vida…y ella, la mas terca de la familia Tendo, siempre terminaba contestando…

-Es solo que…me recuerdas a alguien…-musito, intentando no hablar mas de la cuenta, suficiente tenia con recordar que a una simple extraña que aparecía en sus sueños le termino confesando el amor que sentía por el chico de la trenza.

- El… ¿te ha vuelto a tratar mal?—Akane no respondió mientras su mirada se oscurecía, era cierto a pesar de lo que ella intentara, incluso el de no querer mandarlo a volar como muchas veces se lo merecía, el jamás se fijaría en ella…Todas sus prometidas eran mejores que ella, la siempre violenta Akane…

Todas eran elegantes, hermosas, de largo cabello…de grandes atributos, fuertes…incluso la chica que tenia a su lado seria una candidata perfecta para Ranma. Apenas volvió a levantar su mirada noto como aquella muchacha que tendría su edad, inflaba sus mejillas…un sentimiento casi materno le floreció apenas sintió aquel gesto infantil que rompía totalmente el esquema de la chica elegante y misteriosa.

-Merece que lo manden a volar—Sentencio la chica de mirada cristalina, mientras akane no pudo evitar reír por aquel cambio repentino, rápidamente la risa tranquila de ambas mujeres se logro oír inundando en hermoso trozo de paraíso—Quizás lo que sucede es que no sea muy bueno con las palabras, después de todo ha pasado muchos años al lado de mi abue…digo al lado de su padre—con una pequeña gotita la muchachita dejo su taza de te entre aquel impecable mantel, mientras suspiraba tranquila al notar que la chica de mirada miel sencillamente no había descubierto su descuido—Hagamos un trato señorita Tendo, yo la ayudare—repentinamente las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron, pues nuevamente había confundido aquella sonrisa con la de su prometido, un brillo especial tenia la mirada de aquella extraña joven, un brillo idéntico al de Ranma cuando se enfrentaba a algún reto.

La alarma inundo los oídos de Akane, la cual despertaba después de no haber entendido las últimas frases de su "amiga imaginaria", se estiro suavemente mientras las sabanas despejaban su piyama amarillo.

-¿Que habrá querido decir con un trato?, de todas maneras Akane es solo un sueño…un extraño sueño que parece real…

Rápidamente luego de un breve análisis de aquel extraño acontecimiento, se preparo para ir a clases. La dulce voz de Kasumi paro su caminata que se dirigía para bajar las escaleras, como todas las mañanas era momento de despertar a Ranma.

-Voy Kasumi…-no quiso negarse, no se sentía con ánimos no después de aun tener en su memoria la discusión entre ambos- *Quizás sea fácil de alterarme pero…cuando comprenderás que me lastiman mas tus palabras que cualquier golpe que pueda recibir*-

Ranma se encontraba plácidamente dormido, roncando a viva voz mientras cierta chinita sonreía logrando meterse al cuarto de su "Airen", lo abrazo aprovechando el hecho de que nada en este mundo despierta al joven Saotome a menos que un mazo pase por su cabeza.

-Ranma es hora de…-las palabras quedaron en la boca mientras notaba como la exuberante amazona abrazaba al chico ambos tapados en el futon- …Ranma…-Había otra segunda forma de despertar a Ranma, un aura de combate asesina que amenazaba su integridad y quizás sus futuros herederos.

-¿E…eh?, Shampoo ¿que hace aquí?—notando a la chica de cabellera purpura para luego darse cuenta de la amenaza, amenaza que formaba un mazo en las manos de su pequeña y tormentosa prometida adorada.

-Shampoo querer dormir con Airén…-sonriendo mientras se restregaba en el joven, aquello fue suficiente para que Akane se enfadase aun mas—O ¿acaso querer que chica violenta despertarlo?—jugo su carta sabiendo bien que el tonto de su amado airén no se resistiría en desmentirlo.+

- …Vamos quien va querer que una fea marimacho lo venga a despertar, seguramente con la elegancia que tiene me termine matando, pues su modo de actuar es igual a la de un gorila…-se mordió la lengua al notar como aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para firmar su sentencia y pasaje a ver las estrellas.

-¡Y yo que quería tratarte mejor, eres un pervertido!—Las excusas o cualquier otro insulto no sirvieron esta vez mientras Akane con su mazo mandaba a volar al muchacho y a la chinita la cual no dejo en ningún momento de abrazarlo—¡Ranma no Baka!—grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras echa una furia bajo nuevamente donde los demás, rechinando los dientes mientras no podía sacarse de la mente aquella simple imagen- *Si quiere estar con ellas…por que simplemente no lo dice*-bufo molesta ignorando cualquier comentario mientras intentaba comer su desayuno.

Por otra parte Ranma despertaba de su viaje gracias a las aerolíneas Akane, notando que durante su vuelo había perdido a la chinita, suspiro frustrado maldiciendo a la marimacho de Akane.

-¿Por que tiene que ser tan violenta esa marimacho?, ni siquiera sabia que Shampoo había entrado a mi habitación—bufando desesperado mientras se desordenaba el cabello, pues ahora podía apostar que ella se encontraba enfadada y quizás no le hablaría, y aunque fueran solo minutos para el era una eternidad, en donde rogaba que la chica Tendo le volviera a hablar—Demonios que hare contigo Akane…-suspiro, se había pasado pero no quería que sus locas autoproclamadas prometidas fueran en contra de Akane, como tampoco cierta parte de el quería admitir que desde hace tiempo atrás había dejado de ver a la chica como solo una amiga.

Volvió al Dojo Tendo mientras a la velocidad de la luz lograba bañarse, vestirse e ingerir algo aunque sea poco de desayuno. Su prometida le llevaba bastante ventaja, pues aun molesta decidió no esperarlo partiendo con Nabiki hacia el instituto Furinkan.

-Tonta Akane ¡ni siquiera me esperas!—Molesto le grito una vez que logro alcanzarla, pero ella no respondió más que con un bufido molesto.

Las clases siguieron pero Akane simplemente se rehusaba a hablar con el muchacho, hasta que finalmente las clases finalizaron.

Ranma al intentar hablar con ella para resolver el mal entendido, maldijo su suerte al notar como sus amigos/enemigos se encontraban reunidos, hoy no era su día de suerte.

-Shampoo preocupada después de perder de vista a Airén, dejar consolarte—lanzándose nuevamente a sus brazos

-Eso si que no, suéltalo Shampoo…Ran-chan dile a Shampoo que la única que puede consolarte soy yo—Ukyo se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo mientras retadoramente echaba chispas de los ojos al ver a la amazona.

-jojojo, simples plebeyas la única que puede consolarlo soy yo, verdad que si Ranma-sama—la loca de las rosas negras rápidamente con su listón envolvió al pobre Ranma el cual intentaba de tener los cuchillos de un Mousse muy enojado.

- ¡Deja a mi adorada Shampoo en paz Saotome!-

- ¡Salir de aquí Mousse tonto!-

- ¡Tu maldito aprovechado, teniendo a Akane para ti….eres un maldito Ranma!—Para Ranma era ya un hecho que algo, una fuerza divina no lo quería…después de todo aun no arreglaba la situación con Akane y todos estos locos aparecían antes de tiempo…Akane por otra parte estaba enfadada, apretando sus puños mientras se intentaba calmar intentando que aquello no la perturbara, pero era realmente imposible.

-*Desearía que por una vez por todas, esto acabase…*-Pensó para luego notar como una pequeña niña entraba al lugar, todos los estudiantes que habían parado su salida para ver la pelea notaron con asombro como aquella linda niña de unos cinco años se acercaba a aquella pelea parecía bastante decidida.

Su cabello era negro, mientras su mirada infantil se encontraba seria pero aun así brillaba inocentemente de un tono cristalino, vestida con un bonito vestido rosado con vuelos y dibujos de conejitos se planto al frente de la disputa, mientras tanto las chicas como los chicos dejaban de pelear congelándose momentáneamente mientras miraban a esa singular niña que seguía con su vista seria con las mejillas infladas dándole un toque gracioso, mientras sus manitos seguían afirmando su mochilita en forma de conejo.

Los pétalos de rosas negras aun inundaban el lugar dándole el toque misterioso, para luego aquella calma ser rota por un simple.

-¡Oto-san!...¡Baka!—lanzo de la nada un pequeño mazo que impacto rápidamente la cabeza de Ranma el cual sorprendido noto que era un mazo de goma, pero aun así un pequeño chichón apareció en su cabeza…

Todos estaban aun mudos, pues la dulce niña había dicho una singular palabra…"Padre", y para los ojos calculadores de Nabiki sin duda esas palabras iban dirigidas al mismo que recibió el mazo por la cabeza.

-¿Niña haber dicho Padre?—una incrédula Shampoo susurro aquellas palabras mientras rápidamente todas los ojos iban a Ranma.

-¿D…debe ser un error…verdad Ran-chan?—Ranma trago saliva al notar como radicalmente sus auto dominadas prometidas cambiaban de la incredulidad al enfado total.

-V…vamos tranquilas….es claramente un error, yo no soy…-pero sus palabras quedaron en la nada apenas noto el pequeño sollozo de la niña. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras intentaba retenerlas, inflando sus mejillas y arrugando con sus manos el impecable vestido.

- ¡Oto-san…malvado!—grito.

Las prometidas se quedaron pensando, era obviamente un error de la pequeña pues Ranma no debía tener aun hijos, no con otra mujer que no fuera alguna de ellas.

-¡No seas un bruto, es solo una niña!—Akane enternecida por la pequeña la tomo en brazos, mientras algo dentro de ella comenzaba a nacer nuevamente…el querer proteger a esa pequeña, que a pesar de que podía estar confundida era demasiado pequeña para romperle la ilusión—Ya tranquila…-susurro calmando a la niñita, mientras todos miraban la faceta de aquella chica Violenta, que se volvía casi tan dulce como el de su hermana mayor.

- Podría sacar provecho de esto—susurro Nabiki mientras comenzaba a sacar fotos, fotos en donde su hermana realmente se veía muy bella, como una joven madre cargando a su hija.

- ¿Po…por que Oto-san negar a Anju-chan?—entre el llanto—Oto-san es malvado, abrazando a otras mujeres…-inflando sus mejillas con un gesto de enfado infantil—Por eso yo querer mas a Oka-san…-abrazando felizmente a Akane mientras con sus manitos tocaba las mejillas de aquella muchacha que rápidamente se volvieron rojas, por el simple echo de notar como aquella dulce niña creía que tanto su prometido como ella eran sus padres.

-…-Ranma miraba aquello embelesado, para luego caer en estado de shock apenas oyó a la pequeña—E…ella pensar que…que yo…

- Vamos niñita, Ranma-sama no es padre, además nunca tendría algo con esa plebeya que te carga jojojo—riendo escandalosamente

- C…como…-Por otra parte el pobre de Ryoga aun no procesaba del todo la información mientras miraba a aquella pequeña.

- Vamos, tranquilos yo lo resolveré todo pero les costara algo…-la siempre negociante Nabiki se abrió paso, si bien después cobraría se acerco a su hermana y a la pequeña que tenia en brazos la cual ahora sonreía abiertamente- *Sus rasgos son idénticos a los de Ranma pero…hay algo que la vuelve tan distinta*-inspeccionándose—Dime pequeña… ¿como te llamas?

-…Saotome, Anju Saotome…-susurro pero lo suficiente para que todos oyeran y para que Ranma sintiera que su alma se escapara, sin saber la razón.

Antes que todo pudiera empeorar, Akane prefirió marcharse junto con la pequeña no queriendo que ella se involucrara en la pelea que armarían Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi en donde solo esperaba que Ranma huyera con bien.

Al llegar a casa junto con Nabiki, la pequeña rápidamente fue a saludar a Kasumi como si ya la conociera, supo su nombre como también el de todos de la casa mientras felizmente sonreía.

-Oh es una niña adorable—Sonrió con su usual expresión la mayor mientras serbia unos bocadillos en la mesa.

- Ha oído Saotome…-Soun tenía sus ojos brillosos pensando en las posibilidades.

- Quizás sea una premonición del futuro…-Lo siguió Genma con el puño extendido en lo alto

- Mi hijo están varonil…realmente me dará una nieta increíble—Celebro Nodoka con una sonrisa. Para Akane todos sacaban conclusiones apresuradas, seguramente aquella infante simplemente se había confundido. Pero no podía negar que se le hacia familiar.

-No puedes cerrarte a la posibilidad hermanita, después de todo desde la llegada de mi cuñadito han pasado tantas cosas desde las mas complicas y absurdas—Finalizo sabiamente Nabiki pensando en todo lo que podía obtener.

-¿Por cierto pequeña, que es lo que llevas en esa mochila? –pregunto Soun a la que respondía como su nieta.

-Pues…-abriendo mientras sacaba algo de muda, un peluche en forma de gato, un libro para colorear con sus respectivos crayones y lo que parecía ser una foto.

-Veamos…— Nabiki, tomo la foto y se sorprendió. Mientras justo en ese momento un malherido Ranma llegaba apoyado en un palo—Estamos todos así que miren, aquí esta la prueba—sonriendo realmente estaba adorando este evento.

-Marimacho pechos planos por que no me…-noto como todos parecían sorprendidos viendo una foto por lo que se acerco lentamente…para luego sonrojarse violentamente, en aquella foto se encontraba un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños mientras aquella pequeña se encontraba al frente, en medio de dos padres amorosos que celebraban su cumpleaños…dos versiones adultas de Akane y Ranma.

-¡Al fin la señal de que nuestras escuelas se unirán!—Los patriarcas rápidamente se abrazaron mientras lloraban a mares, una feliz Nodoka seguía admirando la fotografía mientras Kasumi decidía ir a preparar algo para festejar.

-¡¿Como?!—Y los dos prometidos más tercos de Nerima seguían incrédulos ante la evidencia.

-Acaso… ¿Ya no querer a Anju-chan?…-En el medio de ambos mientras los miraba.

*******************************/*/****************** *********************************

**Bueno espero que este primer capitulo les haga gustado, a la vez me disculpos si con mis otras historias no he avanzado pero no he tenido un tiempo con ellas, debido a todo el problema que da estudiar y que tu madre te diga trabaja o no te pagaran la carrera.**

**Pero prometo que me podre al día de una u otra manera n.n**

**Y en cuando a este historia, la he creado debido a que la idea no me ha dejado dormir durante el mes , espero que les guste pues todo lo que yo escribo es solo para que vosotros lo pasen bien.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia incluso critica la acepto n.n**

**Espero que las pasen muy bien y nos vemos en otra entrega n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Simplemente lo hago para que podamos pasar todos un buen rato****  
**

*******************************/*/****************** ***********************************  
**

Aquel pequeño y duce lamento los hizo sentir como muy malos padres, aunque ellos no estaban aún preparados para ello. Pues ellos eran los jóvenes prometidos más tercos de todo el mundo…no era algo de todos los días ver a tu futura hija…

-No es que te quieran pequeña, es solo que son muy tercos para admitir sus sentimientos públicamente…-Por su parte Nabiki acaricio la cabecita de aquella ternura que sin duda alguna la ayudaría a volverse millonaria.

-¿Ser eso cierto?—Akane debía admitir que aquella pequeña era verdaderamente muy linda, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos que le hacían recordar a la versión femenina de su adorado tormento, sonrió abiertamente pues no era justo asustar a aquella preciosidad- *Además…admitámoslo Akane…siempre hemos guardado la esperanza de que el este con nosotras*-pensó levemente sonrojada—Ven aquí bonita, es ridículo que no te queramos—regalándole aquella sonrisa que solía darle a su prometido cuando hacía algo bien, inmediatamente Ranma se sonrojo sin saber que decir, pues él no era bueno con las palabras y menos ahora que sabía que efectivamente la pequeña niña de nombre Anju era sin duda su hija, pues aquella foto no parecía ser para nada trucada…Tenia que pensar, pero la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su prometida no ayudaba en nada.

-Entonces ¿Oto-san y Oka-san quieren mucho a Anju?—aplaudió feliz, si bien era una pregunta ella ya había imaginado la respuesta afirmativa que le daría Akane, hubo un silencio en donde se oía el llanto alegre de Soun y Genma los cuales ya planeaban la gran próxima boda. Nodoka por su parte estaba maravillada, conocer a su nieta aun siendo joven era toda una bendición y más al notar la linda descendencia que tendría su varonil hijo. Pero su varonil hijo que se transformaba en mujer apenas el agua helada lo tocaba, estaba de piedra…quieto sin saber aún cómo reaccionar, Nabiki preparo su cámara para sacar una instantánea del joven Saotome su rostro era sin duda una especie de teorema en donde la felicidad y el desconcierto era notorios.

-Oka-san…¿qué le ocurre a Oto-san?—viendo con curiosidad a su padre el cual no se movía ningún milímetro

-Realmente no lo sé…-no pudo evitar reír, pues su prometido se veía tan tierno con aquella expresión de confusión, quizás debería enfadarse porque este no digiera nada pero…por otra parte la felicidad de saber que esa pequeña que estaba en sus brazos era hija de él y de ella…la hacía llenarse de una gran felicidad.

-Estar igual a cuando le pregunte de dónde venían los bebes—comento tranquilamente la pequeña provocando una gran gota en la familia mientras Ranma se sonrojaba aún más, después de todo su mente traicionera le hizo imaginar como él y Akane habían procreado a tan linda criatura.

-Eres un pervertido—le susurro furiosa igual de sonrojada que él, pues ambos sin querer habían pensado en lo mismo con aquel inocente comentario

-No entender por qué Oto-san colocarse así después de todo, los bebes vienen de la cigüeña…-comento orgullosa con el pecho inflado en una típica pose Saotome, mientras las mujeres veían aquella expresión infantil como algo tierno, para nada soberbio en comparación a las que solía demostrar Ranma.

* * *

Por otra parte el joven finalmente se movió viendo a la pequeña realizar aquel simple gesto, sonrió imaginando su vida con Akane…si bien aún le temía a los experimentos que su marimacho aun creía que era arte culinario, una vida junto a la chica no le era tan mala idea.

Cuando Kasumi volvió con los bocadillos, comieron reunidos en familia aprovechando que no hubiera una discusión que acabara nuevamente con la mesa o con algún objeto que Akane le estrellase en la cabeza a cierto pelinegro.

Observaban a la pequeña minuciosamente notando el mismo apetito voraz que su joven padre.

-Galletas, galletas…-cantando feliz, feliz de estar en medio de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, era muy pronto para pedir una explicación así que simplemente aprovecharon el momento sonriéndole a la pequeña niña.

Ya era de noche cuando Akane acostó a la pequeña niña que no duro tanto despierta después de haber jugado con su panda abuelo, de haberle ganado una partida de Shogi, y haberse entretenido corriendo por la casa persiguiendo a Ranma.

-Aunque verdaderamente tienes una gran resistencia…-sonrió viendo como la pequeña se acomodaba entre las sabanas, mientras Akane la miraba…

Perdiéndose en el recuerdo de su madre, recordando como había sido cuidada por ella, cobijada en sus brazos cuando tenía miedo, y sin duda alguna…siendo la mejor madre del mundo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-Te prometo Anju, que seré la mejor madre que jamás hayas tenido—le dio un beso de las buenas noches mientras apagaba las luces para dejar a la pequeña descansar, sin saber que afuera mirando por la ventana se encontraba Ranma mirando embelesado aquella escena.

* * *

Una vez en el Dojo finalmente ambos prometidos se habían reunidos, debían hablar del tema, un tema delicado que no necesitaba de nadie más que ellos dos. Presuntamente todos en casa dormían, la luna era dueña del cielo y les daba a ambos jóvenes una noche perfecta para volverse cómplices…

-Esto…me ha pillado por sorpresa…-comento Ranma con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sin saber en verdad que decir, pues aun no salía de la sorpresa sobre aquella misteriosa visita.

-C…cierto, es algo sorprendente…-comento Akane sin atreverse a mirarlo, al ser consciente de que se encontraba a solas con su joven prometido rápidamente su corazón comenzó a latir.

Hubo un silencio en donde solo se podía apreciar el latir de ambos corazones, mientras una simple mirada de ambos los hizo sonreír levemente.

-E…es muy bonita…-comento entre tartamudeos, para luego regañarse pues quería completar aquella frase con un "Como tú" pero temía el empeorarla o ser lanzado a conocer nuevos mundos gracias al mazo de su prometida.

-S…si…tiene una muy bonita mirada…como la tuya…-susurro Akane perdiéndose en la mirada de aquel ser que con su manera de ser la había conquistado, en ese instante para ambos ya no existía nadie más que ellos.

Pero como nada era perfecto lograron oír el flash de una cámara que evidenciaba a los espectadores los cuales se habían despertado apenas oyeron movimientos en el Dojo.

-Por favor ignórenos y sigan en lo suyo—hablo Soun mientras él y el señor Saotome comían palomitas como si estuvieran viendo el final de una larga telenovela.

-Vamos hijo debes responderle el comentario a Akane…-comento su adorada madre mientras el brillo de la katana le indicaba cuantos segundos de vida le quedaba si no se apresuraba.

-Creo que hemos interrumpido algo, será mejor que los dejos solos—hablo tranquilamente Kasumi mientras veía como su hermana seguía sacando otra foto según ella para el álbum familiar

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!—hablaron rápidamente, sonrojados de haber sido descubiertos mientras toda la familia los observaban.

-Puedo oír las campanas…-Siguieron llorando felizmente los patriarcas de ambas familias mientras Akane suspiraba con una pequeña gotita, luego se sonrojo después de todo le había admitido a Ranma su linda mirada, en presencia de todos…

-¿Vamos, quien se casaría con alguien tan poco femenina que no sabe cocinar y más encima tiene la delicadeza de un hombre vestido con falda?—Hablo rápidamente Ranma presa del nerviosismo, para luego darse cuenta como su gran bocata lo había metido en problemas

-¡Entonces vete a casar con alguna de tu otras prometidas, que aquí no te necesitamos!—y con todas sus fuerzas Akane lo mando a volar para que recorriera la vía láctea rompiendo el techo del Dojo, dando así finalización a cualquier avance que ambos hubieran podido tener aquella linda noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de haberse dormido en un bote de basura, apareció Ranma con una cascara de banana en la cabeza, visiblemente enfadado con su prometida la cual volteo rápidamente la cara.

- ¡Buenos días Oto-san!—comento feliz la pequeña mientras estaba desayunando junto con la familia. Rápidamente él la recordó y un rápido sonrojo inundo su rostro.

Antes que ella pudiera abrazarlo subió al baño, pues estaba lleno de basura y no quería contaminar aquella pequeña que se encontraba con un lindo vestido blanco.

Cuando bajo lo hizo tímidamente cosa que para la familia era algo fuera de lo común, pero apenas Anju se le acerco supieron a que se debía.

-…-dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el joven sentía sus suaves manitos en sus mejillas—Buenos días Oto-san…-le sonrió infantilmente y Ranma sonrío orgulloso pues aquella niña le recordaba a su prometida.

-*Ojala que esa marimacho cuando crezca sea más dulce…o no me mande a dormir más al basurero*-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras era abrazado por la única chica por la cual Akane no sentiría celos…

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Oto-san y Oka-san?—hizo el típico puchero que realizaba Ranma en versión femenina, mientras Akane y el no sabían que decir intentando resistirse a sus encantos como fuera posible.

-Porque eres muy pequeña, sin duda te aburrirías—Le intento entrar en razón la pequeña Tendo

- Pero con mis padres no me aburriré

-Créele, te aburrirás con todos esos números, y esas historias yo apenas piso ese lugar caigo dormido—Akane simplemente suspiro no pudiendo entender como su futuro esposo podía ser tan bueno para algo y tan malo para estudiar.

-*¿He dicho futuro esposo?...creo que esta visita me está afectando*-pensó acalorada

-Si Oto-san se duerme sin duda es algo aburrido—creyéndole inmediatamente, evidenciando así la clase de estudiante que sería a futuro. Los despidió a ambos con un beso en la mejilla mientras se quedaba con la mayor de las Tendo y sus adorados y graciosos abuelos.

Ambos corrían sin decirse ninguna palabra, concentrados aparentemente en llegar a tiempo a clases pero verdaderamente pensaban en aquella niña que los veía a ambos como sus padres, queriendo pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

Lograron llegar a tiempo, mientras eran bombardeados por preguntas referente a la pequeña que los había confundido con sus padres.

Akane. *Si supieran realmente la verdad*-Ella no creía a una pequeña capaz de mentir, además tenía una foto que evidenciaba lo que decía- *Quizás sea yo la que quiero creer firmemente en ello*-miro a sus amigas regalándole una nerviosa sonrisa—Solo se había confundido, no es nada

Pero la tranquilidad en ambos no duro mucho, pues apenas se encontraron libre Shampoo la bella amazona y Kodashi, la loca de la cinta aparecieron mientras Ukyo que se había mantenido al marguen rápidamente se acercó.

-Shampoo venir a consolar a airen, ha de estar aun con miedo por dicho de aquella niña que insinuó emparejamiento con chica violenta—hablo mientras sin ninguna clase de vergüenza se restregaba en su presa el cual nervioso sentía el aura de batalla de Akane crecer.

-Suéltalo niña hostigosa, Yo seré quien lo consuele a él…-abrazando el brazo libre del muchacho mientras luchaba al intentar quitárselo.

- jojojo! Pobre ilusas, sin duda alguna Ranma-sama espera que yo lo consuele, después de todo soy yo su verdadero amor—todos tuvieron una gotita preguntándose en qué clase de mundo vivía aquella mujer

- P…por favor quítense—Rogaba el joven

-¿Acaso airén no molestarle haber sido emparejado con chica violenta?—La chica de cabellera purpura lo fulmino con la mirada mientras todas sus prometidas lo miraban, esperando una respuesta y el cómo no teniendo miedo de que alguna se lanzara a su prometida oficial.

-¡Claro que no!, además es claro que fue un error pues la niña era muy bonita, su madre estoy seguro que no sería una marimacho de pocos modales—Akane rompió el lápiz que sostenía con su mano a modo de relajo, todo en ella pedía a gritos mandar a volar esas palabras tan hirientes de su prometido, aunque dentro de ella la depresión se hizo presente.

-*Él tiene razón…digo la pequeña no es nada como yo…sin duda ha de ser hija de otra persona*-la mirada de Akane se volvió triste, melancólica mientras todos los que miraban y los que estaban involucrados se sorprendieron al no ver a Ranma explorando nuevos mundos.

-¡Oto-san baka!—una voz dulcemente chillona se hizo presente, mientras le lanzaba un mazo de goma en la cabeza a Ranma el cual nuevamente había dejado paso a un chichón, y ante los ojos de todos nuevamente estaba la pequeña en aquella linda vestimenta que seguramente Kasumi le había colocado y que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Akane—¡No insultes a mi Oka-san ella es la mejor madre del mundo!—inflando sus mejillas mientras corría donde su madre la cual la miraba sorprendida, pues la había defendido…algo tan dulce y pequeño que corría hasta ella había sido capaz de entender que esas palabras le dañaban—Oka-san…Anju te querrá siempre, siempre…-llegando finalmente donde ella mientras le tomaba la mano

Todos estaban en silencio, pues no era posible que una simple confusión se repitiera al día siguiente, y que aquella pequeña hiciera todo aquello.

-…Yo también te quiero Anju-chan…-hablo la peli azul con una bonita sonrisa, olvidando el dolor de las palabras de Ranma mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña

-C…como ser posible…explicar—Rápidamente se recuperaron del desconcierto mientras miraban a Ranma el cual sudaba frio, una por que la pequeña estaba enojada con él, y dos porque ahora eran tres furiosas felinas las que deseaban ahorcarlo…o castrarlo.

-¿Quiénes ser ellas, porque abrazar de esa manera a Oto-san?—recalco cada palabra la pequeña celosa de ver como aquellas mujeres abrazaban a su padre en presencia de su madre y que este no hiciera nada.

-¿Quién ser tú?, tu no poder ser hija de airén…-abrazando aún más a Ranma, queriendo demostrarle a Akane que sin duda aquella niña era imposible.

-¡Yo ser hija de Oto-san!—grito mientras se bajaba con cuidado de los brazos protectores de su madre y abrazaba del cuello a su padre—¡Suéltenlo!, el ser únicamente de mi madre y mío…-inflando sus mejillas, mientras las amenazaba con sus mirada

-Ranchan…quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora—fue lo único que logro decir Ukyo, para ver como entre aquellas risas maniáticas kodashi con su cinta lograba alejar a la pequeña del cuello de Ranma.

-¡Anju!...—la mirada de ambos padres vio con horror como la pequeña se encontraba atrapada en las cintas de Kodashi mientras esta la lleva al suelo.

-Qué clase de truco ha armado esa plebeya, sin duda es imposible que seas hija de Ranma-sama, el necesita una fuerte y linda descendencia no como tu…-Anju nuevamente inflo sus mejillas molesta, mientras las cintas se iban alejar pero ella las tomo con sus manitos, enfadada

-¡Yo soy fuerte!—jalando la cinta sorprendiendo así a todos al notar como la pequeña había sido capaz de empujar a kodashi botándola al suelo haciendo que cayera inconsciente—Después de todo soy hija de Ranma y Akane…-sacando la lengua traviesa para luego volverse a lanzar a los brazos de su padre—¡Mío!—sonriendo mientras por acto reflejo Shampoo y Ukyo se alejaron de los brazos de Ranma, viendo como había quedado su rival ante una pequeña niña de no más cinco años—Ven Oka-san, hay que marcar territorio…-Akane se sonrojo, pero camino hasta ellos orgullosa en algo…su hija, sin duda ella era su hija algo dentro de ella lo indicaba de esa manera.

Y mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos de haber visto la furia de la pequeña Anju, entre las sombras alguien no podía evitar hacer una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-Creo que ha sido buena idea volverte una niña, hasta que estés a salvo—susurro, viendo a la pequeña mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro evidenciando un cabello dorado pero una mirada entre demoníaca y seductora hacia brillar sus dorados ojos.

*******************************/*/****************** *********************************

**Un nuevo personaje ha aparecido entre las sombras, sin lugar a dudas el esta involucrado en la aparición de la linda pequeña**

**¿Quien sera el? y ¿de quien estará huyendo?**

**próximamente en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Agradecimientos.**

**lulupita. Lamento por demorarme mucho, pero he estado aproblemada en clases...creo que la falta de imaginacion de muchos de nosotros es debido a que nos exprimen la mente en las carceles educacionales xD. espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, Gracias yo tambien espero continuarlos todos, y realmente me alegra mucho que te guste mis fics n.n**

**seol, La hija de Ranma es bien linda pero tiene el mismo caracter que su madre, solo que no teme expresarlo xD. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando.**

**yazu, Me he demorado pero lo he subido, espero que no te hayas aburrido tanto de esperarme **

** Paricutirimicuaro, el capitulo estaba en mi mente dentro de un cofre que decia "abrir cuando tengas una buena calificacion" Y si, lo he logrado xD.**

** Tomoyo Kinaotome, te he traido otro capitulo recien salido del cofre de la imaginacion, con arcoiris y todo y como veras Anju tiene todo el caracter de su madre, pobre ranma, quizas muera entre mazos y mazos de goma xD**

** alexbonita , les va a tocar duro a ambos, si bien pareciera que unicamente a Ranma le dolera aun faltan capitulos y como veras hay un nuevo personaje misterioso que sabe la razon de su aparicion...1313 **

**yazu saotome, Aqui tienes otro, espero que te agrade y pueda mañana subir el siguiente n.n**  
** The Darkness in My Heart, Una hija, una hija que ellos no se esperaban pero que llego para subir patas arriba la casa xD...pues ahora tienes una pista con aquel personaje que ha salido entre las sombras...quizas ranma conosca los celos de un padre y se una a soun y a genma para tratar casarla xD**

** Davaru Siempre he pensado que las madres con sus instintos maternales y eso podrian reaccionar mejor si llega su hijo o hija del futuro, mientras que los padres...como ranma se quedarian como piedras xD.**

** akarly, he luchado con mounstros, con acertijos escritos por medicos...y he viajado de sol a sol con tal de encontrar un computador para subir esta historia...si sin duda me he cuidado xD...que tengas un buen dia n.n**

**elena jiji espero que sea una gran historia que te siga gustando n.n, gracias por leer**

** Akyfin02, aqui lo tienes esperemos que esta historia te siga gustando y que yo no me atrase mas con ninguna xD**

**euni- san Saludos desde Chile ehaeha xD...Gracias por leerlo y en recompensa te traigo otro cap, si bien me he demorado espero que te agrade y que me perdones por demorarme.**

** Amarilis666, G****racias la niña fue mi primer OC que invente, y como no soy buena inventados le he tomado cariño y la he involucrado con todo el mundo xD, Si seria una linda familia entre mazos y mazos de goma xD...espero no haberme demorado tanto**

_**Bien gente gracias por leerme, si bien este capitulo no ha sido como yo me lo esperaba, espero que se pueda entender en algo la personalidad de la pequeña.**_

_**Y no se preocupen aun falta mucho que ver y tambien explicar por que ella esta alli cuando no es su tiempo n.n**_

_**Nos leeremos luego n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Simplemente lo hago para que podamos pasar todos un buen rato****  
**

*******************************/*/****************** *********************************

Ranma estaba completamente sorprendido, pues aquella pequeña era demasiado temperamental y celosa, aunque en su medida. Agradeció que interviniera con sus prometidas antes que otro tipo de mazo dado con más fuerza chocara contra su cabeza.

Miro a Kodashi y quedo sorprendido con la habilidad que demostraba su pequeña, mientras en un rincón de su mente la pregunta ¿Yo entrenaría a mi hija? Rondaba, como si intentara sacar su respuesta en alguna parte. Mas sin embarjo las respuestas no llegavan siguio pensando pero nada por lo cual se desesepero y prefirio seguir viendo que pasaba notando que Akane felizmente tenia a la pequeña en brazos, quedo embobado viendo la sonriente expresión de su adorada prometida, olvidando por completo las pregunta que lo habían estado perturbando.

-Pequeña mía, ¿no deberías estar en casa?—La dulce voz de Akane interrumpió el silencio que se había propagado desde que la pequeña dejara fuera de combate a la rosa negra. Todos los estudiantes miraban sorprendidos a aquella pequeña que repetía una y otra vez los nombres de sus padres con infinito amor.

-Juego a las escondidas con los abuelitos…-imitando perfectamente una sonrisa dulce de cierta chica pelirroja para salirse con la suya, Akane suspiro imaginando a su padre llorar mientras tía Nodoka amenazaba a tío Genma con la katana para que buscaran pronto a su querida nieta

-no deberías jugar tan lejos de casa a las escondidas

-Anju-chan únicamente quería buscar un buen escondite...así que pensé que aquí encontraría uno muy bueno-comento con su sonrisa inocente mientras se acomodaba en el abrazo de su madre joven.

En ese momento Hinako se hizo presente, comiendo una barra de chocolate, mientras notaba aquel desastre iba a decir algo cuando noto como la señorita tendo tenía en brazos a una niña.

-¿Es una amiga?—sus ojos inocentes se iluminaron al pensar que tendría a alguien más o menos de su edad para jugar

Ranma no supo en que momento aquella niña que amenazaba con su moneda de cinco yenes se encontraba felizmente jugando con muñecas con la pequeña de su hija.

-*Un momento… ¿en qué momento acepte que ella es mi hija?*

Las clases habían finalizado mientras Anju se despedía de su nueva amiga, ignorando lo peligrosa que era al enfadarse. Al momento en que la nueva futura familia piso terrenos del Dojo, notaron como todos parecían aterrados al no ver a la pequeña.

-Tranquilos, ella está aquí…-hablo suavemente la peli azul mientras miraba con una gotita a su padre que corría hasta ellas para abrazarlas, agradeciendo que la pequeña estuviera bien

-Abuelito…-tomándolo de la mejilla para darle un delicado beso en la frente a modo de disculpas por haberse escondido muy lejos

-Mi nieta es un encanto…-mientras la pequeña reía en brazos de su abuelo materno. Genma al ver aquello rápidamente se lanzó agua queriendo la atención de la futura heredera, mientras Anju rápidamente se entretenía con aquel panda, volviendo a dejar llorando a Soun sin querer.

-Vamos padre, no llores…-intentando consolarlo fue Akane, mientras una sonriente Kasumi iba a preparar la comida con ayuda de tía Nodoka

Debido a la desaparición de la pequeña cuando se encontraban jugando con ella, Ranma fue llevado a una especie de reunión de hombres en el Dojo.

-Hijo de ahora en adelante todo debe cambiar, en pensando en el hecho de que debes criar y alimentar a tu hija tal cual yo te enseñe—ignorando que Nodoka entraba para dar su opinión también

-¿Llevándome a entrenar, y luego venderme por comida la cual devorabas tú con el comentario de "Soy viejo, necesito comer para mantenerme en pie"?

-Hijo mal agradecido, como…-trago saliva ruidosamente al sentir el sonido de una katana desenfundada, entonces pudo apreciar como su amada esposa se encontraba a su lado.

-Tú y yo tendremos una conversación después Genma…-con una sonrisa que ocultaba realmente su enfado, por el poco trato paternal que tuvo con su hijo.

-Bueno, bueno esta reunión no es para revivir viejos recuerdos…-intento interrumpir Soun mientras tosía suavemente—Es para darte a entender que como parte de esta familia, ya tienes a alguien que seguirá tus pasos, imitándote, y a la vez se verá envuelta en problemas si no sabes ser fuerte

-Yo soy fuerte…-comento herido en el orgullo, pues él era fuerte todo el mundo lo sabía, podía proteger a Akane como a Anju, nadie se atrevería a meterse con ellas al saber que el gran Ranma Saotome lo golpearía apenas lo pensaran intentar.

-Hijo, tu tío Soun no se refiere a esa fuerza…lo que él quiere decir, es que el momento en que aclares las cosas con tus "otras prometidas" ha llegado—Rápidamente el enfado principal del muchacho se vio reemplazado por un sonrojo y una timidez que sorprendió a los patriarcas de ambas familias, menos a la madre, pues ella sabía que los sentimientos de Ranma hacia la menor de los Tendo, lo volvía tímido como un pequeño con miedo de tomar algo y romperlo por lo bruto que pudiera ser, todo provocado por el entrenamiento de su amado esposo.

-¿A…aclaras cosas?, ¿qué cosas?—sintiendo un escalofrió nacer desde su espina dorsal, todo porque ahora la katana iba en dirección hacia él, al intentar cambiar el tema—e…entiendo, lo hare…-temiendo más la reacción de su madre al negarse, que el de enfrentar a sus prometidas

-Espero que hagas las cosas bien, como un verdadero hombre, recuerda que ahora tienes una hija—Ranma suspiro, pues los tres adultos de allí realmente pensaban que debía cuidar de su hija, como si…él y Akane se hubieran adelantando, y hubieran tenido- …-rojo por sus pensamientos mientras decidía hacer una reverencia y salir de allí huyendo, él no era un pervertido y no pensaría en eso- *para tener un hijo, debí haber tenido relaciones con Akane…maldición, ella es una marimacho, pechos planos, yo no pienso en esas cosas…¡No soy un pervertido!—Grito desesperado mientras decidía darse una ducha con agua bien helada sin importarle que se transformara en chica.

Por otra parte Akane miraba sonriente como su hermana Nabiki, la más calculadora de la familia había aparecido con un lindo obsequio para la pequeña, la cual al ver su nuevo juguete, la llenaba de mimos y besos.

-¿Cuánto es?—mirando a su hermana la cual sonrió inocentemente sostenía a Anju que jugaba con su nuevo Peluche.

-¿No me crees cuando digo que ha sido sin intereses?—Akane la siguió mirando con una ceja alzada recordando todas las veces que las muestras de afecto sin intereses de su hermana, resultaban costar demasiado caras—Además ella es mi futura sobrinita—sonriendo, recordando cuando Akane era más pequeña, una pequeña llena de amor para todos

-Mira tía Kasumi, tía Nabiki me ha regalado otro gatito—sonriendo dulcemente mientras jugaba con el peluche, Kasumi estaba maravillada con la nueva integrante pues llenaba de alegría aquella casa reemplazando los ruidos de las peleas.

Era temprano aun, mientras el sol estaba descendiendo lentamente. Ranma se dio un baño pero se quedó en su cuarto meditando, como una simple visita podía cambiar todo, encontraba en parte razón a su madre…no quería que la pequeña estuviera en peligro, así que intentaría decir quién era la elegida…pero temía que algo malo le pasara a ambas.

-Maldición, ¿quién me mando a ser tan guapo?—gruño, mientras una sonrisa boba adornaba sus labios, al imaginar como Akane, la Akane de su fantasía le decía lo guapo que era, él era hombre y su orgullo necesitaba ser alimentado por quien sería su futura esposa, la dueña de unos hermosos ojos chocolate. En ese instante la dueña de aquella increíble mirada, abrió fuertemente la puerta, sus ojos que habían tenido un brillo especial desde la llegada de la niña, ahora estaban oscurecidos con la sombra de la preocupación—Akane ¿qué pasa?—ni tiempo tuvo para llamarla con su clásico apodo, pues él también se llenó de aquella preocupación y más cuando unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos, comprobando que estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-Ellas…ellas, se la llevaron—no le fue difícil entender, mientras apretaba sus puños un sentimiento nacía en él, en sentimiento de un padre preocupado, tomo la mano de Akane rápidamente mientras seriamente se preparaba para visitar a sus prometidas en busca de su hija.

Por su parte quien tenía ahora a la pequeña no era nada más que Shampoo, las tres habían ido en busca de una explicación que no se le había sido otorgada en las clases de su prometido, pues la niña maestra las había echado, por eso decidieron interrumpir en la casa encontrando a la pequeña jugando.

No hallaron más solución que llevarse a la niña pensando erróneamente que Akane se había valido de algún truco para confundir a su amor. Y aquel secuestro, Shampoo aprovecho para llevarse a la criatura al Neko Hanten mientras Ukyo y Kodashi terminaban peleándose en plena calle para ver quien tendría a la pequeña.

Apenas coloco un pie en el local, la pequeña que se había mantenido callada al estar jugando entretenida con aquel peluche de gato, olio el aroma de los fideos y con sus ojos azules miro a la chica amazona suplicando por comida.

El corazón de la guerrera pareció conmoverse, pues aquella mirada era la misma que la de su amado Airén. La puerta del local se abrió revelando aun cansado Mouse, el chico había terminado de realizar los encargos sumando los que Shampoo debería hacer, pero como todo enamorado no se quejaba esperando que la chica de cabellera purpura le hiciera caso al ser el amable, y complaciéndola totalmente, pero ella era fría con él, convirtiéndolo en pato cada vez que él lograba un acercamiento a su lado sin confundirla con alguna cliente, o con parte del adorno del local. Por eso él se sorprendió que al momento de colocarse los lentes, La chinita se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa a una pequeña que devoraba los fideos como si fuera alguna especie de glotón, como cierto amigo/rival que él conocía, entonces al acercarse comprobó que aquella pequeña era la misma que se había presentado en Furikan argumentando que se trataba nada menos que la hija de aquella extraña pareja que conformaba Ranma y Akane.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Pregunto suavemente, pausando a cada palabra completada con cierto temor de que Shampoo lo volviera a convertir en pato amenazándolo con echarlo a la olla, pero para su sorpresa solo recibió una suave y calmada respuesta.

-Invitarla a comer Ramen, cuando terminar llevarla a su casa—no lo miro pues se encontraba oyendo a la pequeña hablar sobre su familia, sobre lo que sabía y lo simpática que la encontraba. Shampoo solo afirmaba con una sonrisa, mientras mousse embobado se le quedaba viendo imaginándola a ella, mas adulta rodeada de niños de él y ella, cuidándolos con una agradable sonrisa.

Colage noto como su nieta se encontraba calmada mirando a aquella pequeña, de la cual le había contado, ya no se encontraba gritando o gruñendo que todo era un engaño de la chica violenta, simplemente estaba sentada frente a ella acompañada de Mousse mientras la miraban comer. Se acercó para ver a la pequeña que se encontraba dándole la espalda, y se sorprendió al notar lo parecida a su futuro yerno. La pequeña dejo de comer al notarla mientras le sonreía, con el rostro manchado de fideos, por lo cual suavemente Shampoo le limpio, ella en ese momento no pensaba solamente actuaba.

-Yo limpiarte, para que luego tu madre permitirte volver aquí a comer—Sonriéndole amigablemente a la pequeña, la cual le decía que volvería con sus padres para mostrarle el mejor ramen del mundo. Colage entonces comprendió que por más que se luchara el destino no podía cambiarse, puede que Shampoo luche nuevamente por el amor de Ranma, pero lentamente se ira olvidando cuando conozca mas a aquella criatura que al igual que su Madre solo trasmitía amor y algo especial a mayor potencia, pues no tenía miedo a entregar sin recibir.

Cuando Colage se iba a llevar un momento a Shampoo para hablar, Cierta cocinera apareció logrando llevarse a la pequeña mientras dejaba a un inconsciente Mousse en el suelo, ella quería de alguna manera hacer que la pequeña le terminara confesando que había mentido en que ella era hija de ambos padres, y así su Ran-chan se vería libre de cualquier compromiso con Akane…Aunque ella dudaba que Akane fuera de esas personas que engasen con algo como eso, quizás sus padres…

-Tía Ukyo, ¿adónde vamos?—La pequeña olvidando por completo lo sucedido en la mañana miro a la chica con una gran sonrisa, mientras esta se sorprendía que una pequeña se diera cuenta que ella era una chica, como los otros que siempre lo confundían con un señor.

-Iremos a mi tienda de okonomiyaki, ¿te gustan?—recibió una afirmación mientras notaba divertida como la pequeña se babeaba, como cierto prometido suyo que alucinaba con la comida.

Y termino ocurriendo lo mismo que en el Neko Hanten, Ukyo se maravilló con la pequeña pues se parecía a Ranma, aunque no se vanagloriaba de ella, pero si tenía un apetito voraz.

Olvidándose del porque la habían secuestrado desde un punto inicial entablo conversación con la pequeña, para luego ir por algo para beber para ambas, cuando noto con horror pétalos negros esparcidos en su restaurante, pero sin rastro alguno de la pequeña de cabellera larga.

-¡Anju!—grito preocupada mientras salía a buscarla

* * *

Ya se estaba volviendo noche y no encontraban a la pequeña, Ranma y Akane estaban entrando en colapso, Cuando chocaron con dos de sus prometidas.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!—Aquel grito de una madre desesperada asusto a ambas jóvenes las cuales habían salido también a buscar a la pequeña apenas notaron que no se encontraban.

-Yo llevarla a comer Ramen, pero ella desaparecer—intento excusarse sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su prometido el cual estaba furioso

-y yo haberla llevado a mi restaurante, pero entonces cuando fui por algo para beber para ambas…kodashi se la llevo Ran-chan—Ranma no tenía tiempo discutir con ellas, mientras sentía temblar a la pobre de su marimacho.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarla, después de todo ella es tu prometida más loca y peligrosa—comento mousse el cual se arreglaba los lentes quitándole la seriedad a su comentario.

Corrieron únicamente para llegar a un parque en donde vieron con asombro a dicha "prometida" inconsciente atrapada con su cinta a un árbol, mientras cerca de allí se encontraba su pequeña sonriendo abrazando a aquel peluche mientras la luz de la luna la alumbraba.

Akane iba a correr a su encuentro cuando noto que ella no se encontraba sola y un chico de la edad de todos ellos, se encontraba mirando de frente a la pequeña la cual seguía sonriendo.

-Anju…-le susurro dulcemente mientras la luz brillaba al chocar con sus dorados cabellos, vestido completamente de negro dándole una apariencia elegante y a la vez madura. Quienes observaban sintieron miedo pues había muchas noticias de secuestros infantiles, y hombres que ultrajaban a las pequeñas. Ranma ya se preparaba para golpearlo cuando noto como su hijita abrazaba aquel sujeto, con demasiada ternura…con demasiado amor.

-¿Tomemos el té?—notaron como todo parecía preparado para la ocasión, tazas para ambos bajo el banco, mientras un bonito mantel se encontraba protegiéndolos del pasto húmedo—Me parece tan familiar…-hablo la pequeña intentando averiguar pero su mente infantil se llenaba de unicornios y elefantes rosas, distrayéndola inmediatamente.

-Soy tu futuro prometido, es normal que me recuerdes…aunque aún eres demasiado pequeña para mí—acariciándole gentilmente la cabeza, para luego recibir la tacita de té que Anju le ofrecía aunque esta se encontraba llena de ilusiones y sonrisas infantiles—Hace mucho que no apreciaba tu sonrisa…sin duda la has heredado de tu madre…-hablo con gentileza, con caballerosidad como un príncipe.

Ranma no soporto más ver aquello, sintiendo el peligro inexistente que rodeaba a su hija, salto hasta colocarse frente a ellos tomando en un movimiento rápido a la pequeña para protegerla.

-Tu prometida, sobre mi cadáver—gruñendo mientras los demás se hacían presente y Anju pasaba a manos de Akane, para que Ranma pudiera adoptar posición de ataque.

-Querido suegro es un gusto conocerte—ignorando el comentario anterior mientras le sonreía, causando más enojo en Ranma—No se preocupe, yo esperare a que sea mayor antes de hacer oficial el compromiso

-¿Que acaso eres idiota?, no voy aceptar que mi hija se case con alguien que le se convertirá en un viejo cuando ella este en la adolescencia—Akane frunció el ceño viendo a aquel chico mientras protegía a su pequeña, el joven se vio rodeado, asumiendo quizás a que se debía a su comentario, el no entendía las reglas humanas, y quien se las recordaba ahora era una tierna niña.

-Vamos, tengo mil años y me sigo manteniendo joven esperar otros años mas no me volverá viejo—Miraron a aquel sujeto el cual soltó aquel extraño comentario, la piel de todos se erizo, menos el de la pequeña cuando una sonrisa algo demoniaca apareció en los labios de dicho guapo joven—Mi nombre es Chrono…Soy un demonio tutor legal de su futura hija…-reverencia, mientras Ranma y Akane se quedaron sorprendidos, excéntricos a pesar de todas las aventuras vividas—Sé que esto es raro, pero yo he traído a ustedes a su futura hija, por dos razones, una por que quieren matarla y dos…para que pudiera disfrutar lo que se le negó en el futuro, digamos que es mi regalo anticipado de bodas.

-¿De que estas hablando maldito, crees que te creeremos todas esas estupideces?, te matare por intentar…-fue callado al ver como un aura oscura envolvía a aquel sujeto el cual simplemente le sonreía amigablemente, Anju lejos de sentir miedo alzo su manita mientras le sonreía a Chrono, el cual pareció calmarse volviendo a aquel aura normal de un simple humano.

-Es aún muy pronto para hablar, por lo que cuando llegue el momento los encontrare y les pediré la ayuda correspondiente, por ahora…simplemente entrenen y pasen tiempo con vuestra hija…-les pidió lo más humanamente posible, aunque el fuera un demonio, bromita y a veces algo gruñón aquella criatura tan pequeña en un futuro se volvería su más apreciada posesión. Dio media vuelta ignorando por completo a los otros espectadores, para luego sentir la voz de aquella mujer que antes de su último suspiro le había rogado que cuidara de Anju.

-¿P…porque eres su tutor?, ¿que nos pasara en el futuro?—Aquel joven se quedó allí de pie, dándole la espalda mientras un silencio tan frio como aquella noche inundaba el lugar

-Porque ella no tiene padres…Solo disfruten de ella, en esa época antes de su trauma, porque en un futuro es completamente diferente…Digna heredera, pero con el corazón roto, incapaz de amar…un humano convertido en demonio…-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Ranma miraba incrédulo la situación observando a su querida prometida caer de rodillas, aquellas palabras dichas los habían impactado profundamente mientras la pequeña no entendía lo que le sucedía a sus padres, los cuales la abrazaban entre lágrimas.

-Padre, madre…no lloren, Anju-chan no se volverá a dejar secuestrar, por mucho que ame la comida—pensó Anju que por eso sus padres lloraba, pero al no recibir respuesta lloro desconsolada igual que ellos, pues podía sentir perfectamente el miedo y la preocupación que emitía sus padres.

Mientras Ranma tenía en la cabeza la sencilla frase que lo torturaría durante esos días, donde aquel demonio le había hecho notar con simples palabras que él no era inmortal, que el futuro no era siempre color de rosas. Y lloro sin importarle su orgullo, pues no podía querer un futuro donde ni él ni ella pudieran ver a su hija crecer.

Mientras allí mismo en la copa de unos árboles se encontraba dicho demonio mirando aquella escena, sintiendo esas emociones que únicamente aquella pequeña le había regalado con su presencia.

Cuando la conoció él se preparaba para llevarse un alma al cielo, recordando como su hermana…aquella que había asumido el trono de todo el infierno, se había encaprichado con un humano…

Y fue testigo como aquella Hermana, había sido capaz de ordenar a su ejército a asesinar a la mujer e hija de dicho humano, llevándose al hombre que lucho e intento proteger a lo único que le quedaba vivo…su hija.

Aquella niña que había visto con horror como su madre había sido asesinada, como su padre había sido llevado hasta lo más profundo del infierno, siendo tan solo una niña vivió y sufrió en carne propia la desilusión y la cruda realidad de que no todo es hermoso, de que no todo dura para siempre.

De cómo el deseo de querer ser hombre completo, te lleva a cometer estupideces, tal cual fue el de conocer a Lilith. La que desataría toda esa tragedia al comprender que aquel hombre nunca caería ante ella a voluntad propia. Y él fue también el único que pudo ver como a medida que los años avanzaban el amor en aquella dulce criatura desparecía, llenándose de deseos de venganza, entrenando sin importar que su cuerpo humano sufriera, haciendo del infierno su hogar para volverse más fuerte.

Volviéndose una digna Demonio, olvidando su humanidad…llorando por las largas noches después de no tener éxito alguno en la búsqueda de su padre.

-Aunque sea por un momento…quiero verte feliz…-susurro suavemente, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos, él era un demonio que había conocido los sentimientos gracias a aquella que lo había perdido todo, y aunque tuviera que renunciar a todo…

El arreglaría el futuro, logrando que ellos pudieran vivir…aunque tuviera que ir en contra de su propia familia, con tal de que la familia Saotome Tendo…fuera feliz.

*******************************/*/****************** *********************************

**Feliz me siento por sus comentarios, he hecho un capitulo largo terminándolo recién a las cuatro de la mañana horario chile xD.**

**Espero que les guste y como ven…el futuro no siempre es hermoso y alentador como se piensa.**

**Ahora es tiempo de aventuras!...digo contestar sus lindos comentarios.**

**Yoshigo, gracias me alegra leer que les gusten mis historias me hace sentir emoción y me da mas ideas para seguir adelante. Eres nuevo? Déjame darte la bienvenida aunque algo atrasada jiji, un abrazo para ti!**

**Davaru Claro las versiones pequeñas son siempre un encanto, pero espero que te agrade la versión mayor, aunque debes comprender que no tuvo una infancia buena, sumándole el carácter de ambos padres…Ranma tenia que ser, el siempre tendrá una bocota aunque hay que comprender, de tal palo tal astilla…aunque el no quedara calvo…el tipo que apareció…**

**ilkane . Gracias debes en cuando saco ideas originales, pero la mayoría no las subo al ser raras incluso para mi xD. Es la hija de ambos, pero de un futuro muy triste, espero sacarles lagrimas cuando tenga que explicar mas detalladamente el por que. Si es una hija sencillamente tan perfecta para ellos, dotada de sus genes xD.**

**La he continuado y la he hecho mas larga a mi parecer xD.**

**marianna jackson . Siempre he tenido falta de ortografías, pero espero ir mejorando las he revisado mucho asi que espero que esta no tenga fallos. Gracia spor que te guste mi historia y la pequeña xD, y que este cap tambien te haya gustado espero.**

** . La he seguido mas larga para tu deleite, espero que teguste y que se te meuva el corazón con lo emotiva que la he hecho…a que nadie se esperaba ese cambio xD.**

**Lobo De Sombras . gracias ella siempre sera tierna siendo pequeña, ella lo iba a ser pero recordó que ya no usaba pañales xD.**

**MudeYamil . gracias los comentarios asi me gustan pues me agrada saber que les gusta mis locas ideas, aquí esta el próximo capitulo versión full xD**

**elena . Si lo recordé por ese motivo Nodoka castigara a Genma xD, Espero que ya no estes tan confundida por que he dado varias pistas gracias al personaje misterioso xD.**

**TheNaathy . Aquí tienes nuevo capitulo n.n**

**ranko1792 . Nuevo capitulo subido, como es el tercero lo he hecho mas largo.**

**darcy129. Aquí esta,espero que te guste leerla, y que te encante como va n.n**

**MATT . Espero que te haya gustado como ha dado una vuelta de 360° la trama xD, Es que me imagine a una niña con la pesonalidad de ambas mezclados y salio anju xD. Pues creo que tienes una idea ahora con los pensamientos de cierto demonio, sumándole el echo de lo que la pobre tuvo que vivir…jeje respuestas en el siguiente capitulo**

**lulupita , El misterioso personaje es el prometido autoproclamado de Anju xD, sumándole que en un futuro será su tutor legal..me alegra que te haya gustado Anju, lacual sera encargada de cerrarle la boquita a su adorado padre, si ella es muy posesiva con toda la gente que quiere, mas con su padre, por eso el de su martillo…el cual es otorgado de generación en generación a las pequeñas antes de usar el gran mazo xD. Espero que te haya contestado el por que Anju esta fuera de su tiempo n.n**

**Ranma84 Gracias por felicitarme eres un amor, espero que este cap tambien te guste**

** . Ese ser misterioso es un lolicon xD, nah es un demonio que ya conoce a la futura Anju…y tambien conoce eltragico desenlace de la futura familia.**

**The Darkness in My Heart, Si es fuerte, después de todo su padre lo es al igual que su madre cuando se enoja xD…Le acertaste es su prometido…autoproclamado xD, por que Ranma no lo aceptara nunca xD.**

**Bien linda gente me despido!, cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
